


Get Some

by Wiggitywackwriter



Series: Secret Diary of a Call Man [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, M/M, Male Escort, Male Slash, Prostitution, Will is super horny sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiggitywackwriter/pseuds/Wiggitywackwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has been thinking a lot about the time he had with Hannibal, even while on a disturbing case. So he meets up with him in the hopes of talking and possibly more sex. Hopefully Hannibal will take the money this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Some

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really liking this series. I don't know where it's going though.
> 
> You guess should listen to Get Some by Lykke Li during the sex scene.

_Don't pull your pants before I go down_  
Don't turn away, this is my time  
Like a shotgun needs an outcome  
I'm your prostitute, you gon' get some  
Get some – Lykke Li

 

The first thing Will says to Hannibal after a week is:

“Did you know that dogs can read your emotions by reading the left side of your face?”

There was a pause on the other side of the phone, and then an accented voice says, “Hello Will.”

“Dogs have only learned to take visual cues from people. They don’t do it with any other dog or animal,” he continues, “I think that’s fascinating.”

“What has brought this on, Will?” Hannibal asks.

Will sighs.

Will has been on a case that has occupied his time for the past couple of days. The victims were piling up and the crime scenes were taking them all across Connecticut. It wasn’t until last night that they got a break in the case leading them to their suspect. The inevitable showdown didn’t go well and they probably won’t have a suspect to put on trial if he doesn’t survive his suicide attempt. Will was glad it was over. He didn’t know how much longer he could stand looking at human bodies with dogs’ heads replacing their own.

Will had just flown into Dulles airport and he really just wanted to go home and spend time in his own space with his dogs. However as he sat in the car, he thought about Hannibal and how much he wanted to talk to him the entire time. He was tired of Jack and Katz, Zeller and Price stretched his patience thin with all their teasing. It didn’t help that he really wanted to have sex with Hannibal again. That’s all he could think about since their night together. But he also just really wants to talk to Hannibal too, but he wouldn’t mind if sex came afterwards or before or during. But thinking about the time he did have sex with Hannibal he couldn’t really talk, so maybe he could talk to him before or afterwards.

He really just wanted sex again but the conversation would be a bonus.

“I just – this case just recently involved dogs and I don’t understand how people would want to hurt dogs. They evolved specifically to work with us, to be with us,” Will finally answer.

“You sound upset,” Hannibal says after a pause.

“Yes Hannibal, I am very upset. It wasn’t just the dogs either. The victims, this killer, Connecticut, Jack. Everything.”

“Do you need to talk, Will?”

“I can’t talk to you about the cases.”

“But you can talk about how you feel,” Hannibal retorts.

Will drums his fingers on the steering wheel.

“Where are you now Will?” Hannibal asks after a beat.

“Dulles Airport,” he says, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

“Come to my office Will. I have a space open before my 7 o’clock patient,” Hannibal says.

Will looks at his dashboard. The display says 4:07pm. If there is no traffic, he should make to Hannibal’s office.

“I trust that you remember my address from the business card that I gave you.”

Will suddenly becomes conscious of the card in his pocket. “Yes.”

“Good. I will see you then.” Then he hangs up.

The hour drive to Baltimore was surprisingly smooth. He only hit traffic around the end, but was relieved when his exit showed up before the worse of it. He had to use the navigation in order to accurately find Hannibal’s office.

When he walks inside what looks to be a waiting room, he is not at all surprised at the elegant décor. He’s in the middle of making a slow turn when he hears a door open. “Hello Will.”

Will’s breath catches. He forgot how much of a stunning sight Hannibal is. The man is in another three piece. This one is beige with a light blue shirt and red tie.

“Hello Hannibal,” he greets hoarsely. Hannibal opens the door wider, indicating inside.

“Please come in.” Will walks pass Hannibal, brushing lightly against him and smelling his faint cologne. There are two chairs facing each other, spaced a couple of feet apart. Will takes one of them, while Hannibal takes the other. They sit quietly, regarding each other. Then Hannibal breaks the silence.

“You wear glasses.”

Will smiles, “Yes, Hannibal I do. Not all the time though.” Hannibal’s lips curl slightly. He shifts in his seat. “Can you tell me a little about what has you upset?” Hannibal’s asks.

Will runs his hands through his hair and down his face, displacing his glasses. “Being inside that guys head for one.” Hannibal tilts his head. Will can feel his steady gaze as he looks down at his hands. “These people, the victims, were nothing but dogs to this man. They were dogs and he was the master.”

“Did you feel like you were the master of the victims, Will?” Hannibal prompts.

“I have a pack of dogs, back home. I am the leader of the pack. I am the master. What gets to me is, that the feeling of mastery that I have over my dogs, was no different than the feeling this man had over his victims.” Will squeezes his hands together. “They were literally animals to him,” he spits out.

There is a beat of silence before Hannibal asks, “Do you feel like you are stuck inside this man’s head?”

Will pinches the bridge of his nose. “I feel like. I feel like the longer I stare into the abyss, it will begin to stare back.”

They’re both silent for a long moment. Suddenly Will stands up. He walks around the chair and makes his way to the books on the shelf.

“So Hannibal. How have you been? You haven’t had any trouble lately have you?”

He hears Hannibal shift in his seat. “No more than usual. I appreciate the concern, my good Will, but it’s unwarranted. You seem to have more troubles than I.”

Will fiddles with the spine of a large book. He traces the golden letters before speaking. “I can’t help it.” Hannibal’s gaze feels heavy on his back. He picks a book and pulls it off the shelf. It’s in a language he can’t understand. “How many languages can you speak anyway?”

“Fluently? My native Lithuanian, German, French. I can speak a little Russian and Czech.”

Will’s eyebrows nearly touch his hairline. “Wow. I can speak Spanish, but it’s really spotty. I remember my an old friend, from when I was a child, tried to teach me Creole. She was from the Cane River area. Huge difference from New Orleans.”

“How so?”

Will puts the book back in its spot and continues his meandering path around the office. “Well, there is French Creoles, which centered around New Orleans. Then there are Creoles of Color. She came from a mixed-race Creole culture. She always called me _Estipid ti gason Blan_ whenever I couldn’t pronounce something right.”

“’Stupid white boy’?” Hannibal asks. Will laughs.

“Yeah. She was a great teacher. I remember I had a huge crush on her.”

“What happened to her?”

Will pauses next to Hannibal’s desk. He sighs, “Nothing. Lost touch, then I moved away. She was a good friend though.” Will looks at Hannibal. Studies him. The man has shifted in his seat to face him. He wonders if Hannibal could be called a friend. Friends listen to each other’s problems. He doesn’t think friends pay other friends to have sex with them though, even if Hannibal tore the check in half. Suddenly Will flushes and he has to look away from Hannibal. He stares at Hannibal’s desk and he gets an image of himself spread out across it. He swallows. He turns to face Hannibal and sits on the desk. Hannibal raises an eyebrow.

“You should fuck me on this desk.”

Now both of Hannibal’s eyebrows are raised. Will just looks at him, eyes half-lidded. Hannibal clears his throat and stands up with all the grace in the world. Will envies him. The way he moves is pure sensuality. Hannibal moves into the space between his legs. He braces his hand on either side of Will’s hips.

“I think, Will, that that would be unethical,” he murmurs. Will squeezes Hannibal with his legs, trapping him within the space.

“Why would it be unethical?” He asks, pulling the man closer to him.

“Because we are in my office and I have a patient coming soon. I also just had an unofficial session with you.”

“No sex in the office?”

“No Will. No sex in the office.”

“How about later tonight?” Will whispers against Hannibal’s lips.

“I have an appointment tonight,” Hannibal says, his breath brushing against Will’s mouth.

“With a patient or a client?” he asks. He feels the small smile that stretches Hannibal’s lips. The other man doesn’t answer.

“How much are they paying you?”

“Will.” Hannibal says, curt and admonishing.

Will kisses him, chaste with a hint of tongue. “How much?”

There is a pause. “Two thousand.”

“I’ll give you three,” Will responds. Hannibal shakes his head.

“It would be rude of me to cancel on such short notice. Especially since this is a regular client. I can not, good Will,” he says.

Will wraps his arms around Hannibal’s neck and pulls the man closer to him. “I want you Hannibal. Please. I’ll do _anything_ ,” he says against the other man’s jaw. Hannibal catches his mouth, nibbling on his bottom lip. Will moans and brings him down with him as he back hits the desk. He wraps his legs around Hannibal’s waist, preventing his escape.

Will sucks on the tongue that invades his mouth. He can feel Hannibal grip his hips. Will rolls his hips into Hannibal’s, causing the other man to moan. He can feel an answering hardness against his own. Will runs his fingers through Hannibal’s hair, stiff with product. Something falls on the floor as Hannibal rocks against him, the motion causing the desk to move. Will moans into Hannibal’s mouth. Their rocking motions cause more things to fall against the floor. He pulls the others man’s head back by the hair and begins attacking his neck with nips and licks. He can feel the groan vibrate up Hannibal’s throat. Will kisses his way back up Hannibal’s neck and slots his lips back together with the other man’s.

He feels Hannibal fumble with his belt, then his pants are unbuttoned and unzipped. Hannibal pulls his jeans down, his underwear dragging along with it. Hannibal grabs onto the erection that springs forth. He brings his hand back to his mouth, licking it, before grabbing it again. Will nearly shouts as pleasure shivers up and down his spine, the man’s hand hot and large. Hannibal tugs on his cock with quick strokes, licking into Will’s moaning mouth. He suddenly pulls back, escaping from the cage of Will’s legs. He drags Will to the edge of the desk before dropping to his knees. Will sits up, eyes widening at the implication of Hannibal’s position. Before he can say anything, he’s abruptly engulfed by Hannibal’s hot wet mouth.

He groans loudly, eyes rolling to the back of his head. He grabs a handful of Hannibal’s hair in each hand. He wants to watch as the man bobs up and down his cock, but he’s afraid he might come and this moment will be all over. Hannibal pays a lot of attention to the head of his cock, tonguing along the edges and dipping into the slit. Will’s legs are shaking and he can’t catch his breath. Sweat rolls down his neck and back.

Hannibal brings up one of his hands and begins rolling Will’s balls around with his fingers. He pulls back to suck them into his mouth, first one then the other. Will groans, “Ah, Ha, Hannibal. I can’t.” Hannibal pulls back and drags his tongue up Will’s shaft before engulfing him again. Will watches this time. Hannibal looks up, his dark eyes catching Will’s, darkened with arousal. Hannibal pushes until the head of Will’s cock brushes the back of his throat. “ _Hannibal_.”

The other man hums in response and Will keens, coming and pulling sharply on the strands of Hannibal’s hair. His vision nearly whites out, the only thing keeping him upright is the desk and Hannibal’s strong hands. Hannibal continues to suck until Will whimpers with oversensitivity. 

Hannibal slowly stands up, pulling up Will’s underwear and jeans along the way. Will dazedly watches as the other man takes the handkerchief out of his suit pocket and pats at his mouth. Will pushes himself upright, thinking about the fact Hannibal hasn’t come yet.

“Here let me,” he mumbles, hands making their way to Hannibal’s crotch.

Hannibal grabs his hands. “There is no need.”

“But –,”

Hannibal kisses him. He can taste traces of his come. He never thought that that would be arousing but it is. “Hush now,” he says as he does up Will’s pants and belt buckle.

“Do not trouble yourself. You must go through that exit. I can hear my next patient coming in.”

Will slowly makes his way to the door Hannibal points at. He stops and turns around.

“I should pay you,” Will says.

One of Hannibal’s eyebrow raises, “For which service?”

Will barks out a laugh, “Both I guess.”

Hannibal inclines his head, “Perhaps another time.” Will turns back around, still smiling.

“Perhaps.” Then he leaves.


End file.
